


Date

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas isn't out yet and they haven't had a real date so he decides to fix it.





	

"C'mon." Lukas beamed, grabbing Philip by the wrist, tugging him out the front door of Helen and Gabes house.

Philip bit his lip, following, slowly. "Where are we going?"

"It's a suprise."

"It's not my birthday.." Philip bit his cheek. "It's not your birthday."

"And how would you know? I've never told you."

"I asked Helen, she knows everything, it's kinda scary." Philip chuckled, stepping in front of Lukas, pecking his lips.

Lukas felt himself beginning to tense but he stopped it. No, not today, today was about Philip. About making up for being an asshole. 

Lukas kissed back, dropping his hand from around Philips wrist to on his hips. 

Philip pulled away, smiling. "So, you gonna tell me?"

"No, Philip, it's a suprise." He chuckled, kissing his forehead.

They were safe. Gabe and Helen were gone. No one's around. No one can see.

"It's not an anniversary."

"Babe." Lukas smiled, walking him towards the car, laughing at the shocked look on Philips face. "We don't even have an anniversary." Lukas lifted Philip up, setting him on the bike, stepping between his legs.

Safe. Alone. Okay.

Philip looked up at him, licking his lips. "Then what?"

"A suprise."

"Gimme a hint, Luka." Philip tugged on his shirt.

"Fine." Lukas looked around before leaning down and kissing Philips ear. "It involves you and me.." He slid his hands up Philips thighs. "Going to the city."

Philip smiled against his neck. "To do..." 

"Stuff." Lukas pulled away, shoving a helmet into Philips arms.

Philip smiled, watching Lukas pull on his own helmet. "Come here."

"Wha-" Lukas was cut off by Philip tugging him forward by his wrist, kissing his helmet. And for some unknown reason it caused Lukas to blush. "Just put your helmet on." He mumbled, straddling his bike.

Philip nodded, scooting back, pulling his own helmet on, wrapping his arms around Lukas' waist loosely, pressing his head to Lukas' back.

Lukas smiled, grabbing Philips hands, pulling them further around him. "Tighter." He turned his head, looking back at Philip. "Don't want you falling off."

"This is how I always ride." Philip replied, hugging him tighter anyway.

"Sue me. I like having my boyfriends arms around." Lukas scoffed, revving the engine. "Now hold on."

Philip squeezed him, grinning underneath his helmet. Philip decided to ignore the whole boyfriend thing, it was probably an accident anyway.

Lukas sped off, making sure to keep himself five miles under the speed limit just to be safe. Normally, Lukas would go right on the speed limit, sometimes even over, but now whenever he's riding with Philip he goes slower. It makes him feel safer, like Philip is safer.

The ride into the city was fast. A combination of trees and cars and cement all blending together in the two boys minds, mostly Philip, Lukas on the other hand was more focused on getting Philip and him to the diner he planned on taking him to.

After about five minutes in the city Lukas felt Philip straighten up behind him and Lukas just knew he was grinning. 

Philip pulled one hand away from Lukas, which always fucking terrified him, to slap his arm. "Pull over!" Philip yelled over the engine.

Lukas pulled over, kicking his kick stand out, pulling his helmet off.

"You brought me here.." Philip beamed, looking around them.

Lukas smiled, taking Philips hand in his. "Yeah.. I did."

"Why?" 

Lukas shrugged, climbing off his bike pulling Philip closer.

Philip smiled, pressing his face to Lukas' chest, rubbing his thumb over Lukas' knuckles. "You're holding my hand."

"I am." Lukas replied as if it was the most easy thing in the world. But it was. Everything with Philip was easier here.

Philip stood up on his toes, kissing Lukas' cheek. "Was this the suprise?"

"There's more." Lukas pulled away, wrapping his arm around Philips waist, stepping onto the sidewalk. "Just down the road I think."

Philip nodded, resting his head on Lukas' shoulder. "You know.." He rubbed Lukas' chest. "Sometimes I wish you woulda moved here, instead of me moving there."

"Why? It's so nice there."

 

"Well, it's nice here but.." Philip bit his shoulder through his shirt. "You would've seen other guys and we can't have that happening."

Lukas rolled his eyes, pecking Philips lips. "I haven't ever looked at at guy the way I look at you." 

Philip blushed, pushing him to the side. "I know where we're going."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." Philip walked ahead of him, Lukas followed quickly.

"Where?"

"To that diner on the end of the street with the 50s theme. The one I took you to when you first came here." Philip turned around, grabbing Lukas' hand, tugging him down the street faster.

Lukas stumbled after Philip, bumping into a few. "Baby." Lukas laughed, stopping in his tracks.

"What?"

"We can walk slow, the diner isn't going anywhere." Lukas mumbled, holding both of Philips hands.

Philip nodded, kissing Lukas' throat. "When we get there will you tell me why we're here?" 

"Sure."

-

The rest of the walk was nice, minus the fact that to Lukas walking a mile would take a few minutes and not 45 minutes.

Within those 45 minutes Philip noticed two things. Lukas was calling him pet names and Lukas was touching him in a sweet way. Within those 45 minutes Philip become confused.

It all clicked once they got to the restaurant and the waitress walked over, smiling at Philip. "What can I get you two to drink today?"

"Uh.." Lukas glanced up at the girl, smiling wider than he had all day. "Me and my boyfriend will both have a coke." He placed his hand.

The waitress scribbled it down on her notepad, walking off.

"You called me your boyfriend."

"Mhm." Lukas replied lamely, looking at the menu.

How could he act so casual?

"Twice. In one day. And one of those times you did it in front of someone."

"Yeah, and?"

"I want an answer." Philip crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair, pouting. "You said you'd tell me."

Lukas rolled his eyes, putting the menu down, leaning over the table, kissing Philips pout away. "It's a date."

"Wha-"

"I heard Helen ask you if it was a date when I picked you up yesterday and it kind of made me realize all our dates were making out in a barn, cuddling, or watching Netflix on your laptop." Lukas was looking down. "So.. I just.. googled the city, looked up directions for some of your favorite places and.. here we are." Lukas looked up at him through his bangs and he looked so innocent. So small.

Philip smiled, playing with Lukas' hand. "Those dates are fine."

"Those dates are hidden."

"You've never had a problem with that." Philip raised his eyebrows.

"But you.." Lukas sighed. "You're out and you deserve to be able to hold someone's, preferably mines, hand in public and, ya know, kiss someone, preferably me, in public." Lukas babbled, running his fingers through his hair."

"It isn't necessary..."

"Really? Because I thought later I'd take you out and scream about how lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend." Lukas laughed, looking down at Philips hand.

"Now that might be necessary.."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Come here." Lukas muttered, grabbing Philips shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

Philip pulled away, grinning. "That was definitely necessary."


End file.
